That Fateful Day
by Katie Dragneel
Summary: All Lucy wanted to do was rewrite that fateful day. One-shot!


**I don't own Fairy Tail (unfortunately)**

* * *

Lucy walked towards it with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. They were red, for his favorite color. She stared down at it and, on cue, felt the barrage of tears escape from her eyes. She bent down and picked up the flowers she had left last week, and replaced them with the flowers she had in her hand. The spring air rushed against her skin, and Lucy trembled. She felt cold, although it didn't matter what the weather was. She always felt cold without him. She hated herself for being too weak. She was the one in trouble, and now he was paying the price. She closed her eyes and went back to that fateful day.

* * *

It was a scorching summers day, and Team Natsu was a mission. Defeat a couple of monsters for 500,000 jewel. Seemed easy enough, especially for their team.

"Lucy, are we almost there?" Natsu asked getting ready to barf on her lap. Lucy just smiled and raked her hands through his hair. She didn't know why, but that seemed to always calm him down.

"Gray, are we close? Natsu is getting a little restless," Lucy called up to the front of the car they were riding in. She heard a soft, "yeah," in response, and leaned back against her chair. As much as she loved Natsu, he could become a handful sometimes with his motion sickness. She knew she shouldn't be complaining. After all, he always took care of her when she was sick, but that was a lot less often.

Lucy sighed in relief once the car jolted to a stop, and she pushed Natsu off of her. He groaned when he hit the floor, but immediately got out of the car, and started kissing the ground. Lucy got out behind him and watched with a look of amusement in her eyes.

"How can you date that, Lucy?" Gray asked from right beside her. To be honest, sometimes she didn't know.

Lucy just shrugged in response and made her way over to Erza. The scarlet-haired mage was unloading her piles of luggage, and Lucy was pretty sure she's never opened half of them.

"Erza, why do you need so many things for a one day mission?" Lucy asked timidly.

"One can never be too prepared, Lucy."

"Right."

After helping Erza unload the car, they were ready to go meet their client. They all started walking down a path in the quaint little village they were in. Natsu came up behind Lucy and casually put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him while walking.

After a good two minutes of walking, they finally made it to the address of their client. Erza, who was in front of the pack, knocked on the door. A small, feeble, old man answered the door with a warm smile, but wary eyes. His eyes were darting around all over the outside. They went from trees, to bushes, to right behind the group of friends.

"Um, may we come in?" Erza asked politely before making her way into the house after the man gave a small nod.

The old man closed the door behind them and turned to them with a bright smile on his face. "Thank you so much for coming!"

"No problem," Lucy responded with her own smile.

Erza asked about the problem, trying to get a little more detail than the flyer showed, only to be met with fearful whimpers.

"You have to get rid of them! They're terrorizing the town! Half our population has been lost since they showed up. They're eating everyone!" The old man replied fearfully, and to everyone's surprise, with tears in his eyes. "Be careful! I know they use magic, but I don't know what kind. All I know is that they don't eat their victims while they're alive."

"We'll do our best," Natsu promised before the group made their way out of the man's house.

"Wow, I feel sorry for him," Gray said once they made their way towards the woods by the old man's house, figuring that would be a good place to start.

"I know, did you see the way he kept glancing to a picture of him and his wife while he was mentioning the monsters?" Lucy asked, feeling dread well up in her heart.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, a roar was heard somewhere not that far away. Erza and Gray went racing after the sound, and Lucy went to follow them too. Natsu grabbed her wrist before she could make it too far, and pulled her to him.

"Natsu," Lucy started before being cut off by a pair of warm lips crashing down on hers. Natsu always kissed her before a battle. He said it was because he couldn't bear if something went wrong, and he didn't get to taste her lips one last time. Lucy always scoffed at that and said that nothing was ever going to happen to them, but Natsu insisted.

When they broke apart for air, Natsu rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Lucy," Natsu muttered.

"I love you too, Natsu," Lucy said back with a smile on her face. He smiled right back at her, and grabbed her hand before pulling her along behind him.

When Natsu and Lucy caught up with Erza and Gray, what they saw before them couldn't be described, but if Lucy had to guess what they were, she would say giant gorillas. Five of them, standing right in front of her.

In an odd way, they looked exactly like gorillas, but at the same time, they didn't look anything alike.

Out of nowhere a dark ball of magical energy was hurled at Erza, but she deflected it quickly with the sword she had equipped. Another ball was thrown at Gray, but he jumped out of its way.

Lucy lost track of how long the battle took, but all of the sudden, there was only one monster left. These gorilla things were actually pretty difficult, much to everyone's surprise. Everyone was almost out of magical energy, but as far as they could tell, so was the monster.

Everyone was putting everything they had into their last attacks. Erza fired swords at it. Gray fired ice lances at it. Natsu sent fire flying towards it, but still, it was still standing. In one last desperate effort, Lucy opened two zodiac gate keys at once, and was shocked when both Aries and Leo were knocked out of the way with one swoop of the monster's paw. They were both pretty hurt, and Lucy sent them back to the celestial world. Now Gray, Erza, and Natsu were all on their knees,and Lucy was barely still conscious. Lucy couldn't figure out how this monster was still standing, but then it occurred to her that it probably had some other type of magic in addition to the attack it had. After a couple seconds of thinking, Lucy came up with the conclusion that this monster was absorbing everyone's magical energy, and turning it into its own.

Lucy looked over at Natsu, and saw that he was looking at her with a look of anguish in his eyes. She then looked over to the monster and saw that it was conjuring another dark mass of energy, except this one was bigger than the others and was aimed directly at Lucy. When the monster threw it, Lucy was sure she was done for. She shut her eyes tightly, and didn't open them until she heard a sharp gasp in front of her. When she looked, she saw Natsu standing in front of her protectively. Evidently, he had taken the full blow of the attack. He fell to the floor, and Lucy could just watch in terror, and he smiled at her one last time and closed her eyes.

She opened her mouth to scream, but to her surprise, her scream wasn't the one she heard. The scream she heard came out of Erza's mouth, and Lucy quickly looked up to see the monster with a look of surprise on its face, and Erza behind it, sword placed in its abdomen. The monster fell to its knees, and Lucy finally let out a scream.

"NO!" Lucy rushed over to Natsu and desperately searched for a pulse. Anything that would show that he was still living. Lucy searched for hours. She didn't remember much of that fateful day, but she remembered master Makarov pulled her off of Natsu when he got there, hearing the news through a lacrima Gray had brought. She also remembered so many screams and tears, enough to drown Magnolia.

* * *

When Lucy opened her eyes, she realized that she was full on sobbing now, and vaguely registered that it was now dark out. She reached over and caressed the name Natsu Dragneel that was etched into the stone.

"I love you Natsu," Lucy whispered before leaning over and kissing the top of the gravestone slightly. She wiped her tears away and got up. It was about time she went home.

"I'll be back next week, just like always."

As Lucy walked away, she couldn't believe that it had already been five years since Natsu's death.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I haven't done a one-shot in awhile and I felt kinda inspired to do this. I wrote this all in one sitting at midnight. It's now 2 am, and I'm tired. But, you do what you gotta do when you have a story idea. I know this story is really sad, and trust me when I say I have no soul, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Also, please excuse any mistake you find, or let me know about them. Like I said, I'm tired.**


End file.
